Angel's Revenge
Details *'Title:' 천상 여자 (天上女子) / Cheonsang Yeoja *'Also known as:' Heavenly Woman / Women By Nature / Innate Woman / Sky Angel / Heaven Girl *'Genre:' Melodrama, romance, family, revenge *'Episodes:' 103 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Jan-06 to 2014-Jun-02 *'Air time:' Monday to Friday 19:50 *'Original Soundtrack:' Angel's Revenge OST Synopsis "A woman who wanted to live a life of nun holds a dagger of revenge for her beloved sister!" There is a woman who thinks she shouldn’t have been born. Sun Yoo was born at a cost of her mother’s death and her illnesses cost her family endless medical bills. She thought of herself low and she hated herself. Sun Yoo learned to love through her beloved sister, Jin Yoo and she finally decides to become a nun. But Jin Yoo dies because of love. Jin Yoo’s lover, Tae Jung betrays Jin Yoo and he kills her. Sun Yoo decides to take revenge and becomes a sister-in-law of Tae Jung. Sun Yoo’s husband, Ji Suk is at a risk of losing inherited family business to Tae Jung and his sister Ji Hee, since Ji Suk is a son of the second wife. This is a story of a woman with a double life. Lee Sun Yoo wears a mask of devil in front of Tae Jung but she takes off the mask in front of her family. She hides the dagger of revenge and the angel wings at the same time.--''KBS World Watch Online (with English Subtitles): KBS World Official Channel User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Yoon So Yi as Lee Sun Yoo / Maria *Park Jung Chul as Jang Tae Jung *Moon Bo Ryung as Seo Ji Hee *Kwon Yool as Seo Ji Suk ;People around Lee Sun Yoo *Lee Se Eun as Lee Jin Yoo (31, Sun Yoo's older sister) *Lee Dal Hyung as Heo Poong Ho (early 50s, Sun Yoo's uncle) *Choi Wan Jung (최완정) as Bong Hwang (late 40s, Poong Ho's wife) *Lee Hye Eun as Bong Chang (early 40s, Bong Hwang's younger sister) *Kim Min Soo as Heo Ki Jin (26, Poong Ho & Bong Hwang's son) *Kim Tae Joon (김태준) as Shin Bang Tong (7, Bong Chang's son) ;Na Dal Nyeo's family *Lee Eung Kyung as Na Dal Nyeo (50, Tae Jung's mother) *Jung Yi Yun as Jang Tae Mi (25, Tae Jung's younger sister) ;Seo Ji Hee and Seo Ji Suk's family *Jung Young Sook as Gong Jung Soon (68, L Food's CEO) *Kim Chung as Woo Ah Ran (50s, Ji Hee's mother) *Choi Jae Won as Seo Woo Hyun (40s, Jung Soon's second son) *Kim Seo Ra as Julia Kim ;Others *Choi Dong Yub (최동엽) as Section Chief Kim *Go Do Young as Secretary Yoon *Goo Eun Ae as Jung Eun Soo (26, Ji Suk's fiancée) *Yoon Seo Jin (윤서진) as Jung Hee Jin (28, L Food planning staff) *Bae Geun Hwan (배근환) as Deputy Ji *Go Bo Kyul as Jung In (19, Sun Yoo's friend) *Kim Hae Rim as Anna (27, Sun Yoo's friend) *Kim Dae Jung (김대정) as Gyu Ri *Park Jung Yoon (박정윤) as Secretary Choi *Seo Dong Kap (서동갑) as Kang Hyun Soo *Park Da An as Park Chae Rin *Bang Soo Jin as Jung In's friend *Kim Chae Hyun (김채현) *Son Suk Ho (손석호) Production Credits *'Production Company:' SDD, Free Will Company *'Chief Producer:' Lee Jae Young (이재영) *'Producer:' Kim Shin Il *'Director:' Uh Soo Sun, Yoo Jong Sun *'Screenwriter:' Lee Hye Sun, Ahn So Min (안소민) Episode Ratings See Angel's Revenge/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Naver movie Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:KBS Category:Melodrama Category:Romance Category:Family Category:Revenge